


Yours forever,

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [17]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Ep49 spoilers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two post ep49 email drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours forever,

My dear Cecil,

I miss seeing your face in the morning before you wake. 

I miss your incomparable coffee. 

I miss the way you arch one eyebrow and sigh when I monologue about science. 

I miss the way your face betrays you. 

I miss that moment in the evenings when the door bangs and I know you’re mine for the next ten hours. 

I miss kissing you goodnight and falling asleep in your arms. 

I miss you. Nothing is certain except that I will never stop looking for a way back until I am with you again. 

Yours forever, 

Carlos

\-------------------------------------

My love, 

I miss waking up to strong kisses and weak coffee. 

I miss seeing you talk about science, telling stories about the universe with your whole body. 

I miss telling you tall tales until you realise I am pulling your leg, and you laugh and hug me. 

I miss coming home to find you here with obligatory pizza or illicit pasta. 

I miss your dreadful taste in movies and your constant commentary about why they are all wrong. 

I miss watching you drift into sleep in my arms. 

However long it takes, I will be here. 

Yours forever, 

Cecil. 


End file.
